Flight of the Dodo
by ferlion
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple spell. That's what the red-eyed man said. A simple spell, the ingredients of which were abundant across earth, that would ensure their survival when the gates of hell were split asunder. First chapter is just an expanded summary with me figuring out how to use FF's file uploading.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans or Supernatural. Yet. One day, and one day soon everyone will bow to me.

It was supposed to be a simple spell. That's what the red-eyed man said. A simple spell, the ingredients of which were abundant across earth, that would ensure their survival when the gates of hell were split asunder.

They should have known better than to listen to a demon.

Garlic

Iron Dust

The Soul of a Virgin

The Heart of a Wolf

Ash from a Red Oak.

And blood from creatures long since dead.

Who the hell writes a spell that needs Dodo blood? God damned bastards.

Consider this a summery. I've got plans for this story. Wonderful, awesome plans.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Lets get started, no?_  
_

* * *

_Magic is an interesting thing. So many rules and theories, all just below the surface of everyday life. Every fiber of every blanket, every strand of hair, and every single molecule is drenched in it. Universes, dimensions, every bit of creation all stems from magic. _

_Like all good things, there is variety, but in the end, behind all the differences, there is something that links them. One universal catch that ties everything together, and if you know how, you can exploit it. This, friends, is where our story begins. _

The story so far!

The world was running. The world always ran, no matter what went on behind the scenes. Men and woman all over the words continued to believe that things that went bump in the night. The world survived through the apocalypse, wars between angels and demons, lovecraftian horrors, and in the end they didn't even notice, and now, a new threat was present. The forces of hell were trying to break through onto the mortal plane and a prophet roamed the earth.

But humans are not defenseless. At the forefront of the battlefield against the forces of evil are hunters. Individuals driven by vengeance and rage, by the desire for justice and the love of their lost mothers and fathers, husbands and wives, sons and daughters , beings so broken that they can't know anything else but the hunt. Our story follows two such individuals, Sam and Dean Winchester. Brothers, descendants of a biblical line, who's bond to each other has death, insanity, and Lucifer himself. Together, they've shackled death, befriended angels, and saved lives.

Now, they stand against the King of Hell as they shelter the prophet of the lord, a Fallen Angel at their side, beaten and damaged. They help the helpless, tracking down the supernatural through natural wit and dark knowledge. Guided by experience, and with help from the extensive hunter communications, as well as the misinformed reporting's of the newspapers, they track down Werewolves, Shifters, Demons and Vampires. Ghosts and Ghouls, dragons and Djinn, monsters from all across the mythology of man's brief history, they arm themselves with weapons of the trade.

One such mission is where our story begins. Sam , out for a pie run for his brother, picked up the daily newspaper, and found tidings of strange happenings.

But first, we must look through the veil of magic, and follow a thread to another dimension, where another chapter of our story is taking place.

* * *

Jump City, California. Home of the Teen Titans, a rag tag group of misfits banded together to protect the city from it's problems. Robin, protégé of The Batman, skilled detective, martial artist, and accomplished acrobatic, led the team. Cyborg, a young man rebuilt from a tragic accident by a caring, if misguided father who wanted nothing else but to save his son, was the resident tech guru and securities expert. Starfire, alien princess and vibrant young woman who's sense of justice was rivaled only by her purity. Beast Boy, the green wonder, a shape shifter who could assume the shape of any animal in the cosmos, provided he knew how they worked. The comic relief of the team, in his chest beat the heart of a beast. Raven, daughter of an inter-dimensional demon lord, this young woman was raised as a pacifist among the monks of Azeroth, where her mother, after being violated by her father, fled for safety.

These young adults banded together to fight off the rigors of evil in their fair city, and they stand strong in the face of adversity. Under the care of the Titans, their fair city survived volcanic eruptions, multiple invasions, elemental attacks, and even spanned the glove to stop The Brotherhood of Evil, a diabolical group bent on world domination. Their friendships have been forged in the bonds of battle, and through thick and thin they were there for each other, lifting up the citizens of Jump to new heights. They were shining examples of the glory of what friends could accomplish. They were proof that blood didn't make family.

But now, their bonds will be tested. The Church of Blood, a cult who worships Ravens father, has come to Jump City with nefarious purposes in mind. Citizens have begun to vanish, and strange creatures roam the night. Children walk in on parents, torn limb from limb, and once kind and caring mothers awaken with the taste of flesh upon their lips, and no sign of their beloved sons and daughters.

The world is unraveling.

Can it's decent into madness be stopped?

I guess we'll find out, won't we?

* * *

Let me know how it is, alright? The chapters will get longer, and the quality will get better. I've not written anything in close to a decade, not since 9th grade. I'm rusty, and I've got some stops to work through when it comes to getting my ideas in text, and feedback is always good for getting the creative juices flowing.


End file.
